Dehydration poses a significant and costly problem in medical care. As an example, literature estimates that 30-50% of all skilled nursing facility residents are chronically dehydrated, with resulting cost to the medical system exceeding $1 billion dollars annually. In the pediatric realm, it is estimated that over 2,000,000 deaths occur worldwide every year due to dehydration-associated causes. Currently, no effective means exist to provide accurate, inexpensive, non-invasive point-of-care evaluation of persons at risk for dehydration. In recent years, several researchers have identified salivary osmolality (the concentration of particles in saliva) as a powerful marker of human hydration. Cantimer, Inc. has been developing a microelectromechanical sensor technology that allows rapid, relatively inexpensive, non-invasive point-of-care evaluation of this property. By monitoring a readily accessible body fluid, Cantimer proposes to provide a simple tool to the healthcare provider and health consumer community for ongoing bedside assessment of hydration status in the hospital, doctor's office, long-term care/assisted living facility, or the home setting. The company has constructed a number of device prototypes, which accurately and reliably measure salivary osmolality in the laboratory setting. The goal of this Phase 1 research project would be to develop a stand-alone unit capable of repeated point-of-care measurement, and ready for entry into clinical trials. The project work would address sensor contamination and fouling; microfluidic design, initial product concept development, and other aspects of device engineering. Subsequent Phase 2 work and commercialization plan would include the formulation and initiation of appropriate clinical studies leading to the introduction of a Human Hydration Monitor into the healthcare marketplace. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]